Stockholm Syndrome
by Hi I'm A. Franco
Summary: En #LosJuegosDel31 conmemoramos el fin de la Primera Guerra Mágica, la ultima batalla de los caídos y el nacimiento de una nueva era de tranquilidad y esperanza en la comunidad mágica, ademas del anhelo ferviente de no repetir la historia. Pero... ¿Qué tanto sabemos de ella? NA: El canon fue modificado para desarrollar las situaciones que aquí se plantean.


_**Prelude**_

* * *

Con cada paso que daba el suelo crujía bajo sus pies descalzos al igual que sus ojos resentían el brillo de la blancura espesa. Tanteo el camino frente a él con la punta de los pies esperando encontrar guijarros distribuidos por todo el sendero o sentir nieve compactada entre sus dedos pero no pudo percibir nada más que la tersura del suelo liso. Vago la mirada por su entorno en busca de algún detalle, alguna señal que pudiera informarle indirectamente acerca del lugar donde estaba parado encontrándose con la nada infinita.

Ni un solo muro, ni un haz de luz, ni un susurro.

Absoluto vacío.

Solo podía escuchar su propia respiración que de poco en poco el miedo se encargó de tornarla errática.

— ¡Hey!... ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Soltó lo suficientemente alto para hacerse escuchar y generar un pequeño eco que murió en cuestión de segundos. Giro sobre su propio eje, buscando a través de su visión periférica un movimiento que fuera imperceptible para cualquier persona, deseando que su accionar le mostrara algún indicio de su actual paradero pero no logró obtener los resultados que él esperaba—. Stuart, Marlon, basta ya, esto no es divertido…

— ¿Como lo fue tirarme al lago? —Escuchó a sus espaldas. Sobresaltado, dio media vuelta para encontrarse con una chica más joven que él, de cabello rubio muy corto, ojos grandes de color avellana y piel clara. Le miró con una ceja alzada, emocionado y aturdido por su presencia, poco antes de empezar a acercarse con pasos cautelosos.

— Disculpa pero, ¿qué es esto? ¿Tu quien…? —De forma abrupta guardó silencio. Paralizado de terror se limitó a mirar como un ánima oscura y borrosa le salía del pecho, acercándose a la mujer frente a él.

En la boca de su estómago se asentó una sensación de constante vacío, logrando producirle un escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Apenas pudo percatarse de la silueta que comenzaba a materializarse, formando a un muchacho alto, de hombros anchos y cabello oscuro. Sus manos palparon, con desespero su torso, cubierto por una camiseta blanca, en un torpe intento por mitigar la fría y extraña sensación así como su aturdida mirada vagaba entre su cuerpo y los muchachos frente a él, que para ese preciso momento se encontraban mucho más cercanos.

— Quiero aclarar que estaba jugando con Stuart en el lago y estábamos apartados de todos, lo más que nos fue posible para no causar daños. — _«Esa voz… No, ese_ _tono de voz lo reconozco»_ , pensó él antes de acercarse sin hacer ruido alguno, rodeando a los jóvenes frente a él, para poder observar el rostro de la sombra que su plexo solar había expulsado.

— ¿Justo donde estábamos Mary y yo? —Preguntó ella, imitando el mismo tono de voz burlesco y juguetón que él había usado.

— Nosotros llegamos primero. —Se defendió acercándose a la chica hasta tener la frente y la nariz pegada a la de ella.

— Eres imposible, Frank —Rió ella colocando ambas manos en el pecho del muchacho antes de empujarlo con sutileza, tal pareciera ser un gesto juguetón y completamente común entre ambos. _«Frank. Frank. Frank. No, no puede...»_

— Ven acá… —El muchacho la atrajo hacia sí mismo que con gran discreción había abrazado por la cintura a la chica antes de besarla sin prisa alguna. Y una vez más volvió a quedarse estático.

Antes de que ambos jóvenes unieran sus labios, logró observar como él sonreía a mitad del beso y pudo sentir un peculiar cosquilleo en sus labios, inevitablemente se llevó tres dedos a los labios resecos en un intento fallido de mitigar esa sensación extraña.

No era posible que fueran la misma persona. El muchacho no parecía tener más de diecisiete años, en cambio él ya tenía una barba descuidada de varios días además de una voz áspera de tanto consumir opio y licor como si se tratase de su último día de vida… Aunque así le llegó a parecer en varias ocasiones.

Asustado, retrocedió un par de pasos antes de querer iniciar una carrera que no pudo ser al interrumpirla un par de traspiés, obligándolo a caer con fuerza sobre su trasero. Intentó levantarse, intentó retroceder e hizo ambas, arrastrándose por el suelo con torpeza, lejos de aquellos jóvenes hasta que ya no pudo seguir avanzando. No había un muro, no había puerta, solo era blancura, blancura y vacío pero él sentía un obstáculo impidiendo su retroceso. Se obligó a levantarse pero una voz lo interrumpió.

— Tienes que alejarte de ella, Frank, solo va a destruirte. No permitas que lo haga. —Volvió la mirada hacia el origen de la advertencia encontrándose con una chica de brillantes ojos grises, cabello oscuro y largo, de facciones delicadas que, por la forma en como le había hablado, aparentemente era el único atisbo de delicadeza que poseía. Estaba sentada a su costado, abrazando sus piernas para mantener sus rodillas pegadas al pecho, mirándole con clara molestia.

— Lo siento pero no entiendo a quien te refieres. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Quien eres? ¿Que es todo esto?... —Dijo con las manos temblando en un miserable intento por controlar la ansiedad que empezaba a embargarlo.

— No puedo, el solo pensar en ella, en como me hace sentir… Es como, como si rayos y relámpagos corrieran por mis venas. ¿Sabes? —Sus pupilas se dilataron desmesuradamente y en estas se reflejo la impresión de encontrarse a bordo de un ataque de pánico. _«No, no de nuevo, por favor. No tú...»_ , no dejo de pensar.

Volvió la mirada hacía su derecha encontrándose con la misma silueta que su pecho había expulsado hacía cuestión de minutos pero por esta ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de ver con más claridad sus rasgos. Los mismos ojos zarcos, el mismo cabello oscuro revuelto, la mandíbula angulosa, ese sutil bronceado en su piel clara… No, estaba equivocado. No supo como mucho menos encontró un motivo aparente para que la piel del muchacho dejara de mostrarse radiante y en su lugar se tornara blanquecina de un instante a otro.

— Se lo mucho que te gustan las tormentas eléctricas, Frank, pero ella no es ninguna tormenta, es ponzoña. En cualquier momento te empezará a carcomer y sin importar lo que hagas no se va a detener...

— ¡Se lo que hago! No soy ningún niño del que debas cuidar. —Protestó malhumorado. Si es que era él, se conocía lo suficiente para saber que por esa particular forma en la que entrecerraba los ojos que no era la primera ni la última vez que hablaban del tema. De 'Ella'.

— Por la madurez que demuestras tal pareciera que así debe ser. —Replicó rodando los ojos con el mismo fastidio que denotaba el semblante del muchacho.

— Cierra la boca, Serena. —Le espetó con sus labios torcidos en una mueca. Y lo que creyó imposible sucedió, ambos permanecieron en silencio cuando aparentemente estaban listos para gritarse uno al otro hasta quedarse afónicos, afortunadamente no duró demasiado. Antes de que él tomara la palabra una vez más, se levantó y retrocedió lo suficiente para poder observarlos sin tener que estar intercambiando la mirada entre ellos cada vez que hablaban—. Puedo contar con el hecho de que vas a ayudarme, ¿cierto?

— No me gusta lo que estás haciendo. Además, si Alice se entera…

— No se va a enterar. —Le interrumpió.

— Si Alice se entera, nos matará a los dos… A mi antes que a ti, obviamente, y aún quedan muchas cosas que quiero hacer. ¿O ya se te olvidaron las vacaciones que planeamos con Stuart, Remus, James…? —Continuó dando nombres como si estuviera tomando asistencia, asegurándose que no le faltaba nadie, importándole poco su perorata hasta que se vio obligada a callar ante un gesto ambiguo de la mano del muchacho.

— Si, si, si, si, no me interesa, no ahora. ¿Me ayudarás o no? —Replicó con impaciencia.

— ¿Que clase de amiga sería si no te doy la mano después de patearte el culo? —Soltó con notas de diversión en su voz pero su semblante demostraba todo lo contrario.

— Como si pudieras hacerlo. —Se burló ante la diferencia de tamaños aunque estaba seguro que no había diferencia alguna en sus fuerzas.

— No estoy jugando. Es decir, rompiste la regla dorada, ¡la maldita regla dorada, Frank! —Gruño ante el esfuerzo de propinarle un empujón, pero no le fue suficiente y, sin quedarse con las ganas, le soltó un golpe en la nuca. Después de eso aun seguía sin poder sentirse satisfecha pero estaba segura que en algún momento podría cobrárselo con creces—. Pero ya la rompiste, ya que le vamos a hacer. Ahora debemos buscar la manera de salir de esta aunque primero voy a partirte a la mitad, no creas que esto fue todo. —Le advirtió al tiempo que se ponía en pie. Él por su parte soltó uno que otro respingo hasta que le dejó en paz y pudo intentar acomodarse el cabello con la manos al igual que se sobaba el golpe.

— ¿Te he dicho cuanto te quiero? —Intentó sonreír aunque estuviera molesto de que se hubiera ensañado con su cabeza.

— Si, si, si, si, no me interesa… Bueno, si, pero no ahora. —Intentó imitarlo aunque claramente su ego era mucho más grande—. Anda ya, párate, infeliz, no estoy jugando.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie y siguieron murmurándose uno al otro… O eso le pareció a él. No supo precisar si estaba molesta o si ambos se estaban tomando el pelo o era un poco de ambas cosas, la sonrisa en sus rostros no le dieron respuesta alguna. Por el contrario las dudas que creyó haber resuelto se hicieron más y más grandes aún, sin dar tregua alguna a su cabeza que daba vueltas sin cesar.

Llegó un momento donde los gritos, las risas y los reproches dejaron de hacer eco. Los dos muchachos habían desaparecido en poco menos que un parpadeo, dejándolo solo, de nuevo. Por esta vez la sensación de angustia y de desesperación ante el hecho de estar varado en un lugar desconocido no se apoderaron de él, en su lugar apreció el no tener distracciones de ningún tipo así como el silencio para poder entender la conversación que acababa de presenciar, como si la respuesta para salir de ahí estuviera entre líneas, entre palabras.

¿De qué hablaban ellos?

¿Quién era 'Ella'?

¿Eran hermanos?

¿Quien era Alice?

¿Debía buscar a alguno de los chicos con los que irían de vacaciones para que le ayudaran a salir?

¿Como eran?

¿Y si iban a reunirse con ellos en ese momento?

Si era el caso ya estarían distanciados por varios metros y ni hablar del tiempo.

Con el afán de querer encontrarlos vago la mirada a su alrededor buscando un camino al que pudiera dirigirse y sin apenas decidirse, echó a correr. No supo cuánto tiempo corrió, o cuántos metros avanzó, antes de sentir que el aire quemaba sus pulmones, dificultándole respirar, más no fue suficiente para que aminorara la marcha y debió hacerle caso a su cuerpo que le pedía de manera silenciosa que se detuviera.

Las mangas de su camiseta fueron creciendo ligeras a cada paso al igual que se iban enredando a lo largo de su torso, forzándolo a mantener los brazos pegados al cuerpo y no le presto importancia, no si era algo que pudiera distraerlo de encontrar su pase de salida. Pero su fuerza de voluntad no fue suficiente para hacerle seguir. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que sintiera que su corazón estuviera a punto de colapsar así como el cansancio le hizo perder firmeza y estabilidad a sus pasos. Agotado intentó detenerse de forma abrupta pero la falta de equilibrio lo dejó tumbado en el suelo. Así permaneció por varios instantes en los que intento de regular su respiración agitada, y en cuanto lo logró, se dispuso a levantarse sin esperarse que una patada lo obligara a permanecer en el suelo.

El agudo dolor lo hizo gritar pero su voz se vio amortiguada por las mangas que seguían enredándose, cubriéndole la mayor parte del rostro. El aire escapó de sus pulmones tras una patada en el estómago, sin darle tiempo a quejicas un par de manos lo levantaron con brusquedad, obligándolo a permanecer de rodillas y la mirada gacha. Pudo distinguir entre la transparencia de la tela unas botas negras de tacón que repiqueteaba contra el suelo al caminar a su alrededor por lo que le parecieron horas antes de que se dignara a hablar.

— Debes saber que jamás podrás dominarme, Frank, espero que estés consciente de ello. —Con suma delicadeza tomó su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarle. No fue hasta ese instante cuando se percató de quien le sometía era una mujer de piel pálida que a pesar de su blancura totalmente antinatural era radiante. Ojos grises, muy oscuros, de mirada pesada, extremadamente sublime, sutilmente volátil cual mercurio. A pesar de llevar un elegante vestido negro no era sencillo apartar la mirada de sus proporciones generosas.

— No pretendo manipularte solo quiero que veas las cosas de un ángulo diferente. ¿Pido mucho acaso? —Respondió una voz totalmente ajena a sus propias cuerdas vocales y él se sobresaltó al identificar la voz una vez más. Ella soltó una estruendosa carcajada burlesca. _«¿Qué demonios está pasando?»_ pensó él.

— ¿Y luego que? ¿Organizaras una boda? ¿Quebrantaras un acuerdo que se ha pactado aun antes de nuestro nacimiento? ¿Vas a matar a todo aquel que se interponga? No seas ingenuo, despierta ya. —Sus últimas palabras cargadas de sarcasmo parecían ser una clase de mandato pues claramente pudo sentir como si hubiera recibido un _Bombarda_ a milímetros de su pecho.

— Vamos, se que te gusta que estemos juntos. Tus palabras podrán mentirme pero tu mirada no. —Insistió aquella voz arrogante y juvenil.

— Yo no creo en esas estupideces de amor verdadero ni finales felices, desperdicias tu tiempo. —Mientras hablaba observó como había apartado la tela de una apertura en un costado de su vestido descubriendo una piernera de cuero, no muy grande. Con toda la calma del mundo la abrió y sacó de esta una daga de hoja ancha, perfectamente pulida, con grabados intrincados en la empuñadura.

— Eso dices pero se que puedo hacerlo y lo haré. De eso estoy seguro. —Insistió la voz ajena a él.

— ¿En verdad crees que eres lo suficientemente hábil para poder controlarme? —Preguntó ella, rodeandole a paso ligero mientras sus dedos jugaban con la punta de la daga.

— No creo, lo soy y te lo voy a demostrar. Es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. — _«¿Porque no te callas? Déjala en paz. Dile que me suelte_ _»_ , gritó internamente, deseando fervientemente que en algún momento de su boca saliera su voz y no la de aquel chiquillo impertinente.

— Ya veremos, querido. —Dijo ella cuando le ayudó a ponerse en pie únicamente para apoyarlo sobre una gran estaca clavada en el suelo, rodeada de heno y ramas secas.

— ¿Dudas de mi capacidad? —Esbozo una sonrisa torcida, arrogante y terca, como si tuviera la certeza de saber que terminaría cediendo en cuestión de tiempo.

— No me conoces realmente, ¿como pretendes lograrlo? —Su voz suave e impasible se escuchaba entrecortada ante el esfuerzo de mantenerlo de pie al igual que cortaba las gruesas mangas que se habían enredado en él. _«¿Que demonios estas haciendo? ¡Nos está liberando! ¡Cierra la maldita boca y empujala!»_ , insistió él.

— Encontraré la manera. —Aprovechó el sentir mayor movilidad en sus brazos para encogerse de hombros sin borrar su mueca. Ni más, ni menos.

— Vas por camino escabroso, te lo advierto. —Insistió ella. Apenas terminó de deshacerse del exceso de tela, le jaló los brazos con extremada fuerza, o la suficiente para mantener su espalda erguida y poder torcer sus brazos detrás de la estaca. _«No, no, no, no, no, no. ¡No! ¡Suéltame, por favor! ¡Te lo imploro!»_ , se quejó él, empezando a desesperarse.

— Que puedo decirte me encantan los retos. — _«Cállate de una vez!, ¿es que no ves que pretende hacer?»_

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —Preguntó con toda la calma, que le había arrebatado, en el momento justo que comenzaba a amarrarle las muñecas con una soga gruesa. Aun con la estaca separandolos se inclinó lo suficiente para poder susurrarle al oído y al terminar de hablar su lengua decidió jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja, en espera de una respuesta.

Un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciendo que le temblaran las rodillas

— Completamente. —Respondió firme y tajante pese sentía su pecho arder.

— ¿Aun sabiendo que hay dolor y sangre de por medio? ¿Que me puedes decir de las torturas? —Susurró entre jadeos, humedeciendo y calentando su oreja con el vaho de su aliento.

— Nunca retrocedo. —Respondió, sin dudar, con el aire de sus pulmones escapando en un suspiro lánguido.

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a matar a tu familia si yo te lo pido? ¿A tus amigos? ¿A tu noviecita? —Sus manos terminaron de anudar la soga y se dedicaron a recorrer los tensos brazos, los hombros anchos, el torso firme resultado de años de servicio al Ministerio de Magia y a la Academia de Aurores.

— ¿Acaso pensabas dejármelo fácil? —Susurró con la voz en la garganta poco después de sentir una presión sutil en la entrepierna que gradualmente dejó de ser delicada.

— Conmigo nunca es sencillo, ya deberías saberlo. —Mordió el lóbulo y tiró de el antes de separarse. Al rodearlo lentamente la daga en su mano comenzó deformarse. La hoja se volvió oscura y crecía sin medida, adelgazándose cada vez más en la punta.

— Si no fuera osado el sombrero me habría enviado a otra casa. —Intentó mantenerse orgulloso aunque bien sabia había perdido el control hacía demasiado tiempo.

— Oh bueno, ya que estas tan convencido, además de que insistes demasiado... Bienvenido seas al infierno. —Sonrió de una manera tan dulce… Dulcemente mortal. Fue entonces cuando el látigo rompió el aire y la punta de este inició el fuego en la hoguera. En un principio no sintió algún cambio en la temperatura pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que las llamas empezaran a deshacer la tela y con ella parte de su piel. _«No puedes retractarte cuando apenas comienza a ceder. Mantén la barbilla en alto, bien en alto»_ , se repetía a sí mismo, una y otra vez. Su orgullo lo acompañó la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que le fue imposible contener el dolor y las quejas dentro de su pecho.

 _ **«. . . Longbottom...»**_

Las carcajadas de ella junto con los gritos de él llenaron el vacío.

 _ **«. . . Longbottom...»**_

Los pulmones se le iban encogiendo con todo el humo que había inhalado.

 _ **«. . . Longbottom...»**_

La sangre hervía en sus oídos.

 _ **«. . . Longbottom...»**_

Y su cuerpo colapsó en su último aliento...

En el siguiente suspiro todo dejó de ser negro.

Abrió los ojos de par en par con el corazón queriendo salir corriendo de su cuerpo y sudor frío empapandole el ceño.

— Señor... Vaya, al fin despierta, señor Longbottom. Su desayuno está enfriándose, apresúrese o desayunará gelatina de cordero. Vamos, arriba.


End file.
